1. Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for identifying current user activities. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques for identifying current user activities based on supervised activity classes.
2. Related Art
While there have been advances in activity recognition techniques for computer users, accuracy and ease of use are still challenging. These issues are particularly difficult for novice users. For example, in order to use most activity recognition techniques, users are often required to train the systems. Thus, a user may be requested to label their current activities in real time, or may need to answer activity queries at random times. However, training an activity recognition technique can be time-consuming and annoying, which can significantly degrade the user experience. Alternatively, when users do not provide training feedback, the accuracy of the resulting untrained activity recognition techniques is often unacceptably poor.
Hence, what is needed is a method and a system that facilitates activity recognition without the problems listed above.